


A Poison Cure

by Thats180Times



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats180Times/pseuds/Thats180Times
Summary: Poison Ivy loves Harley Quinn and wants to do whats best for her. But will Harley forgive her?





	1. Prologue

Ivy had searched without rest for weeks. She used every criminal connection she had, and a couple that she didn’t, to stand where she was standing now.

 

The room was barely lit, and what little light there was, was filtered through a thick blanket of vines and plant-life. The walls shone a dark green, as did the hair of the man in front of her.

 

Almost completely hidden by blackness, The joker struggled to giggle. A vine as thick as his wrist was wrapped around his neck, lifting him half a foot from the ground. He made no attempt to loosen its grip, as his hands hung limply beside him.

 

Choked giggling was the only noise Ivy could hear.

 

It cut through her. An unnatural sound. Coming from a helpless man. A man that had his own face cut off. A man whose eyes shone almost without pupils in the cold green light. Unnatural.

 

“You’re doing this for  _ her _ , aren’t you?” His voice was cold.

 

She said nothing.

 

“You’ll regret it.” He whispered.

 

And the silence broke as he burst into hysterics. His arms flailing with apparent joy. His legs kicking the air like an excited child.

 

Ivy bared her teeth and shivered. She clenched her fist and her babies responded.

 

The thick vine began wrapping more circles around his throat.

 

_ Pop! _

 

Ivy stood alone surrounded by her babies, and all the silence of a murder.


	2. Their First Morning

-Two Weeks Earlier-

 

Ivy stirred under the single sheet of her large bed and blinked through the light streaming in from her open skylight. Her body ached from the night before, but in a pleasant way. She stretched and rolled over to greet her partner, only to find an empty bed.

 

Startled, she looked around the room, scouring the the vine covered walls that reached up through the skylight. Empty. Disappointment started to fill Ivys’ chest when she heard a noise from the entrance to the room. 

 

“Oh! Mornin’ Hon!” Harley chirped as she shut the door behind her. She was still naked from the night before and her arms were full with the clothes that were discarded in a rush the previous night. She dumped the clothes at Ivy’s feet and started sorting through the pile.

 

Ivy said nothing as she enjoyed the sight in front of her. When Harley found her underwear and slid them on, Ivy sat up and pulled down the sheet exposing her bare chest to her partner.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back to bed?” Ivy asked, almost desperately.

 

Harley looked at Ivy and sighed. “Think i’ve already got a poison ivy rash.” she said, rubbing the raised red marks on the inside of her thighs

 

“Sorry,” Ivy replied simply, disheartened.

 

Harley obviously picked up on this tone because she launched herself on top of Ivy. “Noooooooooooooooo don’t be sad! You know i asked for it,” she said, smiling widely an inch in front of Ivys’ face, and she couldn’t help but return the smile, as Harleys lips brushed against her own. Harley’s hand drifted down and lightly grazed around Ivy’s pelvis for a few moments before she sighed to herself and got off of Ivy.

 

“I have to go, sorry Hon.” Harley breathed as she continued to get dressed.

 

“Why?”

 

A moment of silence as Harley put on the last of her clothes.

 

“I just do. I’ll come see you soon Red.” she offered, with a forced smile on her face.

 

She left before Ivy could reply.

 

A time later, as Ivy was getting out of bed she found makeup stains all over Harley’s pillow. She had been crying into her pillow while Ivy was asleep. Ivys’ heart sank to her stomach as she stared at the stained pillow.


	3. Their Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they meet?

Ivy didn’t know Harley. And she didn’t ask for help.

 

A local gang had been hiding weapon stashes inside Gothams’ Botanical Garden for months. Normally any interference with her precious plants would be enough for her to tear the organisation apart, but they weren’t hurting the ecosystem at all. In fact, they took jobs at the garden to help be close to their wares, so the amount of people caring for the gardens doubled. Ivy was pleased.

 

That is, until their last handoff went wrong. Ivy never learnt what happened, but she knew the end result. The entire botanical garden was set alight. Every single plant in the giant complex was burnt alive. Ivy could fear their pain, and hear their screams as it happened. She felt plants that she had cared for for years being murdered. Even plants that she had created with her own two hands. Plants that would never exist again.

 

A rage burnt its’ way through Ivy’s grief, and with tears in her eyes and her teeth bared, she walked through the middle of street, sending cars flying off the road with her vines. Destroying any obstacle in her way as she headed for where she knew the base of the gangs’ operations was.

 

A trail of fire and destroyed infrastructure stretched out behind her as she made her way to the industrial district, but she didn’t make it there straight away.

 

Ivy had smashed a couple of SUV’s together and thrown them in the middle of the road when a motorcycle swerved to a stop at the end of the block. The rider, a small woman with short shorts and a tank top on, jumped from her bike and jogged forward towards Ivy.

 

Confused by the act, Ivy didn’t immediately swipe her away, but continued to advance. She knew better than to let her guard down to  _ anyone  _ in Gotham.

 

“Hey Green Girl! Whatcha doin?” the woman had a high voice with a thick New York accent.

 

Ivy was not in the mood to chat.

 

The silence made the woman speak up again. “Listen lady, you can’t around wreckin’ these Apartments. I know people that live here!” she was swing a baseball bat at her side as she strolled forward to meet Ivy.

 

“I DON’T CARE!” Ivy screamed as she swiped a large vine at the woman and hit her square across the chest, sending her flying back.

 

Lying on her back on the ground, the woman spoke up again. “Don’t need to be a dick about it!” she jumped to her feet and sprinted towards Ivy. She retaliated by wrapping a vine around the womans’ leg and lifting her towards herself.

 

“Would you  _ please _ fu-” Ivy was interrupted as the woman threw a small ball at the base of the vine holding her upside down in the air.

 

When the round object hit the vine, it exploded, severing the vine and knocking Ivy onto her back, striking all the wind from her.

 

She gasped to fill her lungs again and struggled onto her knees and noticed the womans’ baseball bat leveled at her head. 

 

Too late to react she readied herself for the blow as the woman wound back her shot.

 

But it didn’t come.

 

After a few moments Ivy looked up at her assailant questioningly.

 

“Why’re you cryin’, Green Girl?”

 

Ivy broke. She fell back to the ground sobbing and curled into a ball. “ _ They burnt the Gardens. They murdered my babies!” _ she wailed. She didn’t know why she would tell this stranger that had attacked her, but it felt good to let more of the sorrow out.

 

“Your babies?” the woman asked, “The plants?” she came to as she reviewed the streets covered in heavy green vines.

 

“ _ They were my children. I felt their screams.” _

 

“They were really that important to ya?”

 

“ _ Yes.” _

 

“Do you know where the people who burned it are?” Confused Ivy blinked through her tears at the woman. 

 

“Yes.” she said after a moment.

 

“Then let’s go.” she jogged over to her motorcycle and raced back to where ivy lay on the tarmac.

 

She patted the rear seat of the bike and offered her hand down to the confused Ivy. 

 

“Name’s Harley. Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this story will become but i know it'll be kinky af


End file.
